Secret à la pénombre
by Clairaice
Summary: C'était une journée comme les autres où chacun vaquait aux occupations qui lui plaisait. Enfin presque comme les autres, car une jeune femme manque à l'appel.


Secret à la pénombre

C'était une journée comme les autres sur la rive du dragon. Au centre, dans le bâtiment le plus important, Harold et Varek étaient en train de tripatouiller l'œil du dragon, notant tout ce qu'ils découvraient de nouveau dessus. Bouledogre et Krokmou étaient, en train de gambader joyeusement autour de son maître pour l'une, et de sommeiller sommairement pour l'autre. Astrid était en train d'entraîner Tempête aux attaques et défenses en solitaire, au cas où Astrid ne soit pas avec elle. Rustik quant à lui, il était en train de s'épuiser à la lourde tâche de la sieste, marmonnant ô combien il était beau, puissant et unique à travers ses songes alors qu'il était sensé monter la garde à la tour de guet. Et son lit improvisé n'était autre que Krochefer. Un peu plus loin. On retrouvait Kranedur en train de philosopher sérieusement avec Poulet, assit en tailleur à même le bois de la passerelle de l'entrepôt.  
Oui en somme une journée comme les autres où chacun vaquait aux occupations qui lui plaisait. Enfin presque comme les autres, car la deuxième femme du groupe manquait à l'appel. Le soleil approchait de son terminus et la blonde aux tresses platines n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez. Personne ne semblait y faire attention, trop prit dans leurs tâches.

Pourtant quand la petite dragonne orange eût faim, elle s'approcha en trottinant joyeusement de son maître qui finissait d'écrire une annotation dans le manuel des dragons. Venant frotter son museau contre la main imposante qui tenait le charbon avec délicatesse, elle tira les deux cerveaux de leur travail.

Varek caressa la tête de sa Bouledogre en fermant le livre, caressant la couverture dans un geste inconscient.

"- Bah alors qu'est-ce qui a ma belle?"

En réponse cette dernière se mît à se trémousser joyeusement en remuant sa queue en boule à pointes, la langue pendante sur le coté. C'est alors que le chef de la petite île leva la peau qui masquait les rayons du soleil. Il avisa les rayons orangés qui filtraient à travers le ciel et qui se reflétaient sur l'océan. Les couleurs étaient sublimes ainsi reflétées sur la surface.

"- J'imagine qu'elle a faim. Nous avons passé toute la journée enfermés ici, fait-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air désabusé.  
\- Déjà ? Bon sang comme le temps passe vite."

Se levant en ricanant à la fin de sa phrase, Varek prit le livre et alla le ranger alors que le héros de Beurk faisait de même avec le cylindre. Ce fut comme l'élément déclencheur pour le furie nocturne qui se leva et s'étira avant de pousser la porte de la pièce pour sortir à l'air frais où il secoua la tête. Il fut rapidement rejoint par la dragonne, toute excitée, et les deux humains. Calmement et à pied ils descendirent tous ensembles les allées, les chemins en terrasse faits de planches de bois, pour se rendre jusqu'à la tour de guet. Ils ne furent qu'à peine étonnés de voir que Rustik étaient bien trop occupé à dormir pour faire la surveillance. Heureusement qu'ils avaient les Terreurs-Nocturnes pour les aider.

Ils rigolèrent chacun et tandis qu'Harold croisait les bras sur son torse en secouant la tête de dépit. Varek quant à lui envoya une petite pierre sur le crane de ronfleur. Un petit « Ding » résonna quand elle entra en contact avec le métal du casque de Rustik, tirant ce dernier de son sommeil.

"- Hein ? Quoi ?! On nous attaque ? S'écria Rustik en se levant en sursaut, remettant son casque en place alors qu'il tournait la tête à droite, à gauche de manière affolé."

Ce fut le rire de Varek et d'Harold qui le calma et le rassura. Se retournant, une mine sombre et colérique au visage, il observa en grognant de mécontentement Varek se tenir le vendre penché en avant alors que le second riait la tête vers le ciel, une main venant claquer contre sa cuisse.

"- Mais vous allez la fermer ?!"

Vexé et boudeur, le jeune viking à l'ego surdimensionné croisa les bras et tourna la tête dans un petit « hmpf ». Voyant son attitude le fils du chez de Beurk se calma et reprit sa marche pour aller retrouver le reste du groupe de dragonnier.

"- Aller, venez allons retrouver les autres.

\- J'vous préviens ça va se payer, menaça le Jorgeson. Tu viens Krochefer ?"

Après être descendu pour rejoindre Rustik, il leur fallait remonter pour gagner la salle dans laquelle ils avaient tous l'habitude de manger. Et le chemin se fit sous les chamailleries de Varek et Rustik et sous les paroles d'Harold qui essayait de calmer tout ça. Passant près de Kranedur devant l'entrepôt, ils le trouvèrent avec Poulet sur les genoux alors que le jeune homme était assit en tailleur.

«- Tu vois Poulet, je suis sure que le fait que le niveau de l'eau de la mer monte et descende est en rapport avec la lune. Après tout chaque fois qu'on la voit parfaitement la nuit le niveau de la marée est bas et...

\- Crâne, l'interrompit Harold, tu viens ? On va manger.

\- Oh bonne idée je meurs de faim. »

Il se leva hâtivement, prenant Poulet dans ses mains. Avant de suivre les trois autres garçons qui avaient reprit leur marche.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda Kranedur.

\- Pourquoi pas Poulet ? Répondit Rustik en ricanant.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Pauvre Poulet. Non t'inquiète pas Poulet. Il ne te touchera pas. Parole de Thorston ! »

Et c'est sous les ricanements idiots du rustre que le jumeau s'éloigna en serrant l'animal contre lui et en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Il gagna rapidement le camp d'entraînement de la jeune Hofferson, arrivant sur les lieux le premier. Il assista donc à la fin d'un exercice où Astrid guidait à la voix la dragonne dans ses manœuvres. Les trois humains et trois dragons le rejoignirent rapidement et tous attendirent la fin de l'exercice.

Avec elle, les mots n'étaient pas utiles. D'un simple regard le message passa entre le chef de la rive et la jeune cavalière. Avec Tempête, elle les rejoint rapidement, volant sur le dos de sa dragonne. Et tous suivirent son exemple alors que la faim se faisait à présent vraiment sentir. De quelques coups d'ailes ils rejoignirent tous la salle de repas.

Ils s'activèrent chacun à préparer table et soupé en bavardant joyeusement. Tandis qu'Astrid et Harold préparaient les plats d'un coté, Varek et Rustik étaient en train de donner leurs rations aux dragons. Quant à Kranedur lui, il plaçait la table en chantonnant et tourbillonnant gaiement. Il manqua de faire tomber le précieux bol de Varek tant il gesticulait dans tout les sans. Ce dernier le rattrapa à quelques centimètres du sol en soupirant de soulagement.

« Krane, attention tu as faillit casser mon bol.

\- Ah, désolé l'ami. J'ai pas fait exprès. Termina-t-il en s'asseyant. »

Et tous l'imitèrent, s'attablant chacun à leur tour. Pourtant quand Harold déposa le plat de patates à l'eau sur la table juste après qu'Astrid en ai fait de même avec le poulet rôti, il réalisa que depuis le début une personne manquait. Il fixa la chaise vide avant de tourner son regard sur le jumeau.

« Krane, où est Kogne ? »

Ce dernier s'arrêta alors qu'il allait mordre dans la cuise de poulet qu'il tenait. Puis il laissa son regard tomber sur la chaise vide avant de hausser les épaules.

«- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ce matin, finit-il en reprenant son repas comme si tout était réglé.

-Mais personne ne l'a vu de la journée ? »

En guise de réponse ils firent tous non de la tête. Le petit chef se laissa glisser sur son tabouret. Prenant sa fourchette il piqua une patate mais au lieu de la porter à sa bouche il la fit bouger dans son assiette. Astrid, voyant son manège et surtout son regard dans le vague, posa une main rassurante sur son bras. Oui peut être qu'elle allait bien comme lui faisait comprendre le regard de la jeune Hofferson, mais il était tout de même inquiet. Alors lâchant son couvert, il prit la main de la jeune femme et la retira de son bras.

«- Je vais essayer d'aller la trouver. Je reviens. »

C'est sans attendre de réponse qu'il se leva, avortant le mouvement qu'Astrid entamait pour le retenir. Il quitta la pièce précipitamment, son dragon sur les talons sous les moqueries de Rustik. Dehors la nuit était tombée. Les terreurs-nocturnes avaient allumé les torches de ci de là permettant de ne pas rester dans le noir complet. Il promena son regard sur la rive dont il voyait une grand partie de la où il était, mais rien, aucune silhouette de Kogne à l'horizon, ni même d'n braguettaure. Montant sur le dos de Krokmou, il gagna la hutte des jumeaux en quelques battements d'ailes.

Posant pied à terre il observa la maison devant lui qui était bien trop calme pour que tout soit normal. Il n'y avait même pas de lumière, dénonçant une quelconque présence. Rien que le silence pesant et inquiétant. Le cavalier vint frapper quelques petits coups contre la porte mais rien. Aucune réponse. Un grognement inquiet de Krokmou confirma sa pensée : Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Il poussa la porte et entra, immédiatement Prout et Pète leur tombèrent dessus. Le dragon était agressif et près à défendre l'endroit.

«- Woh woh woh ! Du calme, ce n'est que moi, parla le dragonnier en plaçant ses mains devant lui pour apaiser l'animal. »

Cela sembla marcher quelque peu car le dragon cessa de gronder sombrement. Le furie-nocturne s'avança alors passant près de son maître pour venir se câliner contre le braguettaure, ce qui finit d'apaiser la pauvre bête. Cette dernière vint câliner ses deux têtes contre Harold en poussant des petits bruits tristes.

Il leur fit des caresses, autant qu'il le fallait pour les calmer, les rassurer quand un bruit attira son attention, faisant aussi relever et tourner la tête de son furie vers le fond de la petite maison. L'entendant une deuxième fois, le dragon à deux tête se redressa et s'éloigna doucement du dragonnier en couinant. Le jeune homme contourna les deux dragons et s'approcha de la source du son. Plus il l'entendait et plus il avait l'impression d'entendre des reniflements.

Devant lui s'élevait le mur de la hutte où tout un tas de choses était entassé. Pourtant le bruit semblait véritablement provenir de là. Il se pencha alors, plissant les yeux alors qu'il essayait de passer au milieu du bazar sans rien faire tomber malgré cette pénombre. C'est adossée à une caisse qu'il trouve la jeune fille. Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre elle, les entourant de ses bras alors qu'elle avait caché sur visage contre ses genoux.

A cet instant aux yeux du jeune Viking elle paraissait si frêle, si fragile, si démuni que s'en lui fut douloureux. Il serra le poing en serrant les dents. Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ? Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme comme ça.

Il se baissa d'avantage et s'approcha d'elle, posant un genou à terre pour s'appuyer sur sa jambe. Même dans la pénombre, il pouvait voir les sanglots secouer le corps de la jeune Thorston, pourtant il avait bien remarqué qu'elle s'était tendu et qu'elle essayait de bouger le moins possible. Se disait-elle vraiment qu'il ne la remarquerait pas si elle ne faisait aucun mouvement ?

«- Hé Kogne, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Chuchota-t-il aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. »

Derrière lui les deux dragons poussaient des petits gémissements blessés, en particulier Prout et pète qui n'aimait pas voir leur petite humaine comme ça. Ne voyant aucun réaction de la jeune femme il alla poser sa main sur un de ses bras, espérant lui faire relever la tête.

«- Pourquoi es-tu là Harold ? Je ne veux voir personne. Vas-t'en, termina Kognedur dans une voix mal assurée et écrasée par les pleures. »

Il fit une grimace en l'entendant. Bien sur il se doutait qu'elle allait réagir ainsi. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à montrer si elle était blessée lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux. Elle était du genre à toujours dire une débilité après un coup dure pour faire croire que ça ne la touchait pas. Alors se montrer dans une telle faiblesse c'était encore plus difficile.

Il remonta sa main le long du bras de la jeune cavalière pour venir retirer son casque qu'il posa doucement au sol. Puis il posa une main dans ses cheveux. Réalisant que pour une fois il ne sentait pas cette étrange odeur d'huile de poisson, il s'en trouva soulagé. Alors doucement mais de manière réconfortante, il passa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de la jeune femme. Encore une chose à la différence de d'habitude : elle n'avait pas fait ses nattes. Ses cheveux étaient laissés libres et le brun put à loisir voir à quel point ils semblaient longs une fois détachés. Il lui semblait que la jeune femme face à lui était comme quelqu'un d'autre tant elle semblait différente et la voir pleurer n'arrangeait rien à tout ça.

Sous les geste de l'homme qui était son meneur, Kognedur écarta sa tête très légèrement de ses genoux, assez pour pouvoir rouvrir les yeux, mais pas suffisamment pour que le petit chef puisse voir son visage.

La voyant faire, Harold se rapprocha légèrement, s'asseyant à même le sol. Il entreprit de masser le crane de la jeune femme avec douceur et attention et ses efforts furent récompensés quand il la vit relever la tête pour plonger un regard incertain dans le sien. Il lui sourit doucement et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Puis elle se décala, lui laissant une petit place contre la caisse. Trop heureux de cette invitation, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Sa jambe gauche était étendu devant lui alors que l'autre était relevée et qu'il avait posé son bras sur son genou, la main pendante au dessus de son entre-jambe.

« - Calme toi Kogne, je reste là avec toi, murmura-t-il doucement. »

Bien sur elle ne lui répondit pas. Il ne savait même pas si elle l'écoutait, mais il ne se découragea pas. Pas question de la laisser seule.

«- Puis Prout, Pète et Krokmou sont là aussi. Nous allons rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te sente mieux. »

Cette fois la jeune fille gigota et tourna son visage vers lui pour l'observer. Il lui rendit un sourire en guise de réponse et hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche semblant chercher ses mots mais la referma sans émettre le moindre son. Il ne la pressa pas et posa sa tête contre la caisse dans son dos en fermant les yeux. Plus loin les dragons s'étaient couchés formant un rempart entre eux et la porte.

« - Tu ne devrais pas t'embêter avec moi Harold. C'est pas la peine. »

Il rouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés, pas sure d'où elle voulait en venir.

«- On est même pas proche, continua-t-elle.

\- Tu aurai préféré que ce soit quelqu'un de plus proche de toi plutôt que moi ? »

Bien sur la déception perçait et s'entendait dans sa voix, bien qu'il ai tout fait pour rester dans un timbre doux. Il n'avait que voulu être gentil. Il avait été inquiet. Il l'était toujours. Mais elle continuait de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se confierait pas.

« -Nan. Elle soupira avant de reprendre : excuse moi ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Simplement que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait me voir. Encore moins toi. Je me disais que tu te trouverai tranquille au moins pour une fois. Parce qu'après tout quand je ne suis pas avec mon frère, le risque de bêtises est divisé par deux. »

Il fronça les sourcils plus durement à ses mots et la seconde suivant il posait un regard sérieux sur elle, légèrement vexé qu'elle puisse penser ça.

« - Kogne, contrairement à ce que tu semble croire, tu es aussi important pour moi que tout les autres. Alors s'il te plaît arrête de croire que vous êtes simplement un fardeau pour moi toi et ton frère. »

Elle le fixa en clignant des yeux avant de hocher la tête et de la baisser en s'excusant. L'instant suivant elle sentait un bras passer dans son dos et une main chaleureuse vint prendre sa tête pour la guider vers une jambe réconfortante qui devint rapidement un coussin confortable pour sa tête lourde et fatigué d'avoir trop pleurée.

«- Repose toi simplement. Je te l'ai dit je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu aille mieux.

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle. »

Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit comme ça sous la caresse des doigts d'Harold dans ses cheveux. La seule chose que son esprit enregistra avant qu'elle sombre fut les mots qu'Harold souffla dans une réflexion dont il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir dit à haute voix.

« - Tu es beaucoup mieux les cheveux libres et sans cette odeur de poisson. »

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle était dans son lit. C'était sûrement Harold qui l'avait déposé dedans. Son jumeau dormait dans le sien non loin d'elle. Pour une fois Prout et Pète étaient restés dans la Hutte pour dormir. Elle s'assit dans son lit et se souvint des parole de leur meneur la veille. Elle se leva et alla s'observer dans un miroir. A son tour elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Puis finalement elle reprit ses habitudes, passant de l'huile de poisson sur ses cheveux et les tressant.

Kognedur restait Kognedur, cette jeune femme faible et forte à la fois qui préférait se cacher derrière des blagues idiotes, des réflexions inutiles, une apparence ridicule. Après tout c'était sa manière à elle d'être unique, et de se protéger.


End file.
